The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for low visibility sensing of characteristics of a display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Sensing of display panel characteristics has wide application, such as integrated touch, embedded sensor, and uniformity compensation. For example, sensing may be used to determine whether pixels are functioning as intended and to determine whether a screen is receiving a touch input. Sensing involves sending data to pixels at power levels lower than used for active emission. However, these data signals used in sensing of a self-emissive panel sometimes causes emission of pixels being sensed that may be visible in addition to or in place of image data. This emission can cause a display to display visual artifacts, such as a sparking noise or bright line, and these artifacts can be substantially detrimental to user experience for a user using the display.